


What The Soul Wants

by Killer_Queen201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen201/pseuds/Killer_Queen201
Summary: An AU where everyone has the names of their platonic and romantic soulmates written on their body at birth.---Hermione was excited to find out the identity of the three names written on her skin.  She was sure two were Harry and Ron, but there was one name she couldn't pinpoint the identity of.Draco knew it didn't matter what the names on his body were.  His father was going to be making the choices regarding who he spent time with and who he married.  Better just to resign himself to the inevitable pain of never fulfilling the soulmate bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange and Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413570) by [fowl68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowl68/pseuds/fowl68). 



Hermione was about six months old when the strange markings first appeared on her body. Her parents were horrified to find foreign symbols across her left bicep in a bright silver color. They went to multiple doctor’s offices who could provide no answers before they gave up and bought her some concealer.

The second mark appeared three months later, this time along her right collarbone in a deep gold. Her parents once again took her back to the doctors, who could still give no insight. They recommended her to specialists who were just as unhelpful.

The final mark appeared a month later, a deep silver on the inside of her right wrist. Her parents didn’t bother taking her to more specialists this time, just gave her more concealer and prayed no more markings would appear.

No more did, and when Professor McGonagall came to tell Hermione and her parents that the young girl was a witch, she also informed them that the three marks were the names of her soulmates. The names had been translated into runes, with the silver ones meaning platonic soulmates and gold representing her romantic soulmate. 

Of all the things she was told that day, Hermione was the least interested in the soulmate marks. The way she saw it, if this was something only witches and wizards had she’d meet these people hopefully soon enough. Moreover, she was 11 and not at all interested in romance, although the idea there were people out in the world that were fated to be important to her was comforting in its own way.

McGonagall also told her that the special runes that made up soulmate marks were not taught until fifth year and there was no information Hermione would be able to access until then.

With that information, Hermione stored the information about soulmates away in her mind, happy to start her journey into the wizarding world.

\---------

Draco Malfoy was born with three marks on his body. One bright, silver line stretched across the right side of his stomach, another silver line on his shoulder blade. His romantic soulmate mark curled around his left ankle.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy (mostly Lucius) decided it was important to know what sort of people their son would grow close to. They were happy to see the silver marks belonged to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, respectively. When they got to the gold mark, however, Narcissa grew quiet after translating. The surname was one neither she nor Lucius was familiar with.

When Narcissa suggested it might be a muggle-born, Lucius flew into a rage and swore no son of his would have a mudblood as a soulmate.

Once he’d left the room, Narcissa started to cry, rubbing the hip where her unfulfilled soulmate mark burned against her skin. Mourning for the pain her boy would have to feel, being apart from his soulmate.

When Draco was older, he often asked his parents what the runes on his body said. His father told him not to worry about it, that he would interact and marry the “proper sort”, chosen by his father.

Since he wasn’t going to get the chance to make his own choices, Draco tried to forget about his soulmate marks. Whenever it was discussed by his friends, he shrugged it off, no point in getting his hopes up or entertaining any kind of fantasy that he’d get to make his own choices. No reason to imagine he could one day marry for love.

\---------

By fifth year, Hermione was a lot more excited to learn the identity of her soulmates. She was fairly confident Ron and Harry were two of three, although she was unsure if Ron was going to be silver or gold.

Professor Babbling handed out the textbooks and the shared Gryffindor and Slytherin class went to work quickly.

Hermione decided to start with the silver mark against her bicep. A few hours of translating later, she looked down at her work to see Ron’s name. Her heart sunk slightly and then she gave her head a small shake, ‘If the soulmate mark says he’s supposed to be platonic, that just means there is someone better out there for me,’ she told herself.

Looking over at her two best friends, Harry was smiling at his paper, turning it so Hermione could see he’d been working on his golden name. He had clearly translated the words to say ‘Ginny Weasley’.

Ron made a face at that and then showed his paper that said one of his silver names was Harry Potter.

Hermione showed hers to the two boys and then hugged Weasley.

A scoff interrupted their hug. Looking up, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sneering down at them. “How sweet, as if we need soulmate marks to know that you two are perfect for each other. A mudblood and a blood-traitor that’ll populate the wizarding world with disgusting sub-humans.”

He was cut off from saying more by Professor Babbling snapping, “Mr. Malfoy! 10 points from Slytherin. Sit back down before I give you detention.”

Draco sent one more glare, straight at Hermione, before sauntering back to his table.

The professor allowed the students to take their books to finish their translations for next class.

Hermione immediately rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the library to continue translating.

She translated the other silver mark as Harry and then turned her focus to the golden mark. She breathed shakily and started on the translation.

Three hours later, just before curfew, she put the pieces together and looked with despair at the name on her parchment: Draco Malfoy.

Her head fell into her hands and she felt tears pricking at her eyes, ‘This can’t be right! No way would anyone put me and Malfoy as soulmates.’

“Finally translated it, did you?” Draco’s drawl came from behind her.

The witch stiffened and slowly straightened her spine, removing her head from her hands. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

The boy moved around her to sit across the library table across from her. His face was stone, though Hermione thought for a moment she saw something akin to pain in his eyes before he masked it.

“I wanted to tell you that this changes nothing. The fates must have a cruel sense of humor and I refuse to be stuck with a mudblood for the rest of my life.”

It was said with such conviction, Hermione felt her eyes getting teary again before she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin.

“Enough, you foul git,” she said angrily, “I won’t listen to you speak to me like this. I didn’t want this mark either.”

“So we agree then?” he asked, “You’ll say nothing about this.”

She nodded fiercely, tears threatening to fall, “Only if you stay quiet too. I don’t need everyone knowing I’ve been tied to a horrible prick like you.”

Draco’s eyes flashed but he stood and moved to leave. As he passed Hermione, she could’ve sworn she heard him say he was sorry, but when she turned around he was leaving the library without a backwards glance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Without going too much into it, my family suffered an unexpected loss and I hadn't been able to bring myself to finish the chapter I was working on when it happened. We're okay now. Please enjoy. :)
> 
> ALSO, I've decided that the runes lesson happens in November of the fifth year. This means that Draco and the other Slytherins are on the Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge is still in charge.
> 
> \------

Later that evening, Hermione found herself being ambushed by Ginny as she stepped through the Gryffindor portrait.

“So, do you know who your soulmate is yet? Harry and Ron are refusing to tell me theirs,” the red-haired girl asked, an annoyed look on her face, “Said something about me being too young, as if they’re so much more mature.”

Hermione smiled a bit at her friend even as she felt a pit in her stomach. She thought back to the encounter with Malfoy earlier in the library and slumped onto a couch, “Harry and Ron are my platonics.”

Ginny waved a hand impatiently, “Of course they are, everyone saw that coming. I want to know who your romantic is!” She joined Hermione on the couch, glancing around at the emptying common room.

The curly-haired witch chewed on her bottom lip. Did she tell Ginny? It would be a long life hiding the fact that she knew her soulmate but never fulfilled that bond. Even if she just told the younger girl, maybe she wouldn’t have to feel so alone

‘But, I did promise not to say anything, even if that promise was to the biggest git in Hogwarts,’ Hermione thought with a small snort.

The curly-haired witch tried to change the subject slightly, “You didn’t think Ron and I would be romantic soulmates?”

Ginny barked out a laugh and then apologized, “Sorry, ‘Mione, but I think we both know you and Ron are better off as friends.”

Hermione sighed, “You’re probably right. I am a little disappointed though, I felt like maybe there was a bit of a connection forming.”

“It just means that there is someone better out there for you, that’s what Mum said to Charlie a few years ago.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, “Who is Charlie’s soulmate?”

The younger witch shook her head quickly, “Nope, nope. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Ginny was silent for a moment and then shoved Hermione lightly with her shoulder, “But you’ve been avoiding the question, who is your romantic soulmate?”

Hermione felt something in her break. It was that little part she always buried deep down in her heart. The part of her that had always held out hope that one day she’d be matched with a person who would make her feel like she belonged. Too strange for the muggle world, thought of as lesser (by some) in the wizarding world. She’d never felt like she completely fit, her soulmate was supposed to make that better. She was supposed to fit with them. Instead, fate had matched her with one of those people who thought her kind didn’t belong in the wizarding world. She buried her face in her hands, “I don’t even want to think his name.”

Ginny had a concerned look on her face as she wrapped her arm around Hermione’s shoulders and squeezed. “Who is it, ‘Mione? He can’t be that bad. You wouldn’t be soulmates if he was some awful low-life.”

Hermione shook her head, “Trust me, it can be that bad.”

“Who is it, Hermione?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone. He doesn’t want anyone to know,” she paused and then continued in a smaller voice, “I don’t want anyone to know.”

Ginny was silent for a few moments, “He’s in Slytherin, right?”

Hermione shot up and whipped her head around to face Ginny, “What! Why do you think that!”

“Now, because of your reaction.”

Hermione groaned and let her head fall back, hitting the couch, she winced in pain.

“I originally guessed because even the worst of the other houses wouldn’t make you react like this.” Ginny supplied, “You’d be thinking of ways to make a relationship work.”

“Fine, yes. Ginny, he’s Slythrin and he hates everything I am,” Hermione’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Ginny’s face paled, “Hermione, it’s not,” she paused, seemingly contemplating her next words, “It’s not Malfoy, is it?”

Just hearing his name sent another wave of despair over Hermione, her chest throbbed, and she groaned again.

Ginny made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione. I don’t know what to say. It’s not even like we could give you a makeover or-”

Ginny was cut off by the older witch, “It doesn’t matter. He’s horrible, I don’t want him to like me. I just wish my soulmate was someone I’m actually compatible with.”

The red-haired witch was stopped from responding by Harry and Ron storming through the portrait into the common room.

Hermione leaned over to Ginny and said, “Do not tell them, please.”

Ginny smiled at her, “Promise.”

The boys looked over at the two girls and threw themselves angrily into chairs beside the couch.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at their behaviour, “What’s got you two so angry?”

“More like who,” Ron grumbled.

Harry nodded, “Malfoy and Parkinson caught us in the corridor.”

Only Ginny noticed how Hermione stiffened at the sound of Malfoy’s name.

Ron jumped in, “The Ferret took 20 points from each of us! Curfew had just started!”

‘I’m almost a little surprised he didn’t try taunting them about me,’ Hermione thought, ‘It’d be just like him to use anything to try and annoy Harry and Ron.’

Ginny made an annoyed noise in response to the boy’s story and nudged Hermione, startling the other witch out of thought.

“Honestly,” Hermione said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, “He’s such a git.”

Harry nodded, “The power of the Inquisitorial Squad really has gone to his head.”

“He’s always been awful,” Ron grumbled, “And he definitely seemed like he was in an even worse mood than normal tonight.”

The four teens fell silent, each lost in thought.

Finally, Hermione stood, said goodnight to her friends, and headed to bed. Her head was spinning, desperately trying to make sense of the day.

‘Malfoy? Of all the men in the world, fate pairs me with him? Well I’m not on board with this, I won’t be taken in by this soulmate nonsense any longer,’ she thought angrily, ‘Besides, Professor Babbling mentioned how lots of people never find their soulmate and move on to have healthy, productive lives. Some people even marry others who aren’t their soulmate. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. This isn’t a life sentence for being alone.’ She tried to reason with herself, ‘And, I’ll always have Harry and Ron.’

\--------

After leaving the library, Draco swore loudly and threw his back into the stone wall of Hogwarts.

“Just my fucking luck,” he muttered, ‘The one woman who is everything I can’t have is my soulmate. Gryffindor, best friends with The-Boy-Who-Won’t-Fucking-Die, and a muggleborn.’ He sighed, ‘Not like I was ever going to have a choice in who I married, I knew this. Father always told me I’d marry who he picked. But if my soulmate was acceptable, at least maybe I wouldn’t end up quite as miserable.’

The blond boy closed his eyes and prepared to head back to the Slytherin common room to find Pansy for rounds.

“Drake!” a voice called from down the hall.

He turned to see Pansy heading towards him and smiled. ‘For all her faults, she’s one of my best friends and always can make me smile,’ he thought fondly.

She reached him and laid a hand on his arm, “Did you take care of your...business?” she asked quietly, her eyes flicking to the library entrance. Pansy had been sitting right beside him while he translated, she knew exactly who his soulmate was.

Draco nodded, “I told her in no uncertain terms that nothing has changed and to never tell anyone.”

Pansy clucked her tongue at him, “You know I’m not all that fond of Gryffindor’s resident know-it-all, but if she’s your soulmate, surely you want to at least try to be on good terms with her? My mom says ignoring your soulmate for too long once you’ve found them can be painful as you get older.”

The Slytherin boy tried in vain to tamp down the annoyance that shot through him at Pansy’s words, “You know it’s not that simple. A, Father would kill me if I tried to pursue her in any way. And b, you know what’s coming soon. We would never work, even if I wanted us to.” He paused and then rushed out, “And I definitely don’t want to be with her anyways.”

Pansy rolled her eyes and patted his arm, “Sure you don’t.”

Draco grit his teeth, determined to end the conversation there. Just as they started to head out on their Inquisitorial Squad patrols, however, Draco pulled Pansy back to a stop. “Make sure you don’t say anything to anyone about me and Granger being soulmates. I think my parents already know, but I don’t want anyone else finding out.”

She smiled sadly, “Your secret is safe with me. And,” she paused slightly, “If you ever want help to win her over, I’ll help.”

Draco scoffed and continued walking, even as he felt his heart throb in pain, ‘I can’t do that. Not now, not later. But it’s nice to think about, even if it’ll just torment me in the long run.’


End file.
